Prophecy's Children
by BobiSpears
Summary: The Light Alfar have been put on Earh to oversee Humans and their right to choose their own destiny. As the guardians of the seven worlds, they must keep Azazel and his evil Dark Alfar from corrupting, or worse yet, destroying Humankind. To do this they e


My story may be familiar to those that the races of Humankind have heard. We must go back to the origins of this world, Midgard: Earth.  
The God Dagda had created the Seelie Sidhe (pronounced See-lee Shee) as guardians of the seven worlds. The seven worlds are known as Asgard, Hel, Vanaheim, Nipelheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, and Midgard. Asgard, as Humans refer to it, would be like your heaven; this was originally our home. Hel on the other hand is not the same as your hell, but more of your purgatory . . . a place for those in the afterlife, to come to terms with their successes or failures. Vanaheim is the home of the Vanier in the West. Nipelheim is in the North, Jotunheim to the East and Muspelheim to the South; all home to the Giants. Midgard, however, was made for Humans.  
When man was made to inhabit and rule over Midgard, some of the Seelie Sidhe led by Sammael became jealous. They were envious that on Earth, humans could choose their own paths, and that the Sidhe were now to be, they felt, subservient to man. This had made Sammael and his followers feel they had been slighted by Dagda and so they chose to revolt. Dagda could not have this disagreement ruin the peace of Asgard and the other realms so another world was created called Svartalfheim, literally the Dark Alfar home. The rebellious Dark Sidhe were gathered up with their leader and they became what we call the Unseelie Sidhe as God cast them into Svartalfheim. Now we, the Light Alfar, were still charged with protecting the worlds that Dagda had created. Because of what happened to the Un-Sidhe, we were allowed to interact more with Midgard and humankind. More and more of us wanted to spend our time in the world of men, and in so doing, we unknowingly threatened the very existence of Asgard.  
One of the great Light Sidhe, Mika'el, went to Dagda and let him know that Asgard was being emptied. If the gates between Asgard and Midgard were not closed, there would be no Alfar left in the heavenly realm. So, Dagda closed the gates of Asgard and appointed the Giant Heimdall to guard the rainbow bridge of Bilfrost. This bridge sits between Asgard and Midgard. No Sidhe Light or Dark, are allowed to cross without the special permission of Dagda Himself.  
When Dagda sealed Asgard, it stranded some of the Seelie Sidhe here on Earth, so Alfheim, or home of the Light Alfar, was created. This allows us to continue our aid to humans, but does not interrupt the flow of your lives. We assist you, help you to work toward good, but we cannot interfere with your right to choose your own destinies. The Dark Alfar are not so noble. Even though most remain in Svartalfheim, they have found a way to overcome the strictures that control their interference with Humans. Through demons and minions, they have learnt to influence human free will, and in doing so, do great evil from their realm. Here again, it is man's choice to follow the Light or go in darkness. We of the Light Alfar can only aid mankind, unless the Un-Sidhe step over the constraints that Dagda has placed on us all. This is what has happened in the past, and will happen yet again in man's future.  
A vile decedent of Sammael named Azazel waged a war here on Midgard using evil men and demons. After a terrible war, those men on the side of Light, along with the Seelie Sidhe, were successful in defeating Azazel. His plans to again roam Midgard at his will were thwarted. We Seelie and the Unseelie Sidhe seem to you Humans, to live forever. We can be killed, but because of our command of time, our kind live for tens of thousands of your years, so to you we seem immortal. Azazel did not die in the fierce battle as we hoped. Even though his injuries were extensive, they were not life threatening. We knew that with his great magick and wicked cunning, he could come back to cause man problems in the future. A plan was devised by my grandfather, the six surviving human kings of the High-lands, and seven of the most powerful Druid Mages who had survived the war. The six kings surrendered their victory flags from the final battle at Dudael and the Mages used their magick to empower the flags with very potent binding spells. These were wrapped around the unconscious body of Azazel. He was put in a stone coffin which was placed into a deep hole and covered with so many stones that no light could reach the casket. All of this was done amid prayers and enchantments to keep the whereabouts of this burial cairn undisturbed and secret from any who might stumble onto the site. Even the best of spells can weaken with time. Together, they should have held the Dark Alfar, but after seven thousand Human years, something was bound to happen. The weakest of the magicks, the spell of concealment, fell away. It allowed a Human with the gift of sight to find the cairn. He was frightened when he saw the magicks and did not disturb it, but he told another of what he had seen. This one was under the influence of a demon controlled by the Un-Sidhe. Though the demon could not directly interfere, he persuaded yet another human to open the cairn.  
The Stones of Cairn-a-veil were removed about fifteen of your years ago. The men thought they had found a nobleman's ancient burial coffin. Their immense greed convinced them to have a go at the treasure they believed must be in this undisturbed site. When the stone tomb was opened, they found the six flags surrounding what they thought was a body. As they slowly un-wrapped each flag they undid the remaining magicks that had sealed Azazel to his fate. When the final flag was unwrapped, imagine their great surprise. There was no treasure and, more important, no bones nor body. The only other thing found that day besides six flags was some black dust which escaped into the wind. Azazel was thus freed. He has gone Underhill, back to Svartalfheim, to again plan the destruction of Humans, of the Earth, and of the Light Alfar. We, of the Seelie Sidhe, are sworn to stop him. 


End file.
